This Feeling
by Ariyana
Summary: Queen Lucy is out for a little evening stroll when she comes across her dear friend Tumnus. [Oneshot] Request fic for Lady Lefaye.


**Title: **This Feeling  
**Author: **Ariyana**  
Fandom: **TheChronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe**  
Rating: **13+ Some Caution  
**Pairing:** Lucy/Mr. Tumnus**  
Word Count: **718  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chronicles of Narnia or any of their characters.  
**For **Lady Lefaye**  
Request: **Lady Lefaye made a request for a Lucy/Tumnus become more than friends ficlet at Livejournal community Fic On Demand.

**A/N: **I've never written for this fandom and I haven't read the books yet so hopefully the characterizations are okay. Plus I've been suffering from writer's block so this probably isn't my best work.

It was nighttime; a gentle summer breeze blew through the air while the moon shined high in the sky. Things were peacefully quiet only the sounds of the trees leaves rustling and the occasional forest creature noise could be heard in the distance. The whispering on the air she found rather soothing as she walked along enjoying her solitude; memories of a past long forgotten tugged at the back of her mind. Had she always been a Queen of Narnia? It had been so long that she really couldn't remember.

Off in the distance hypnotizing music began to play at the same time a breeze of blossoms circled around her and whispered on the wind.

"I'll head back to the castle in a moment," she uttered softly. That music was so familiar, it seemed to beckon to her. Her feet of their own accord headed in the direction of the haunting melody. After a few moments the source of the music was revealed as she walked into the small clearing. Sitting upon a large rock, her good friend Mr. Tumnus the faun was playing his flute. She stared at him mesmerized, a brief memory flashing through her mind.

"That was the first song you played for me," she spoke, causing Tumnus to look up surprised.

His startled expression quickly melted away to a smile once he laid eyes on his dear friend, Queen Lucy. He stood and bowed respectfully before walking toward her.

"Aye, that it is. That was quite some time ago I'm surprised you remember," he said warmly, reaching out to take her hands into his.

"How could I forget?" she replied, feeling a flutter in her stomach as their hands touched. She could feel her cheeks flush as they stood eye to eye. She was thankful for the cover of night.

"Well you are a busy Queen," he said, letting his thumbs lightly brush over her knuckles.

She could feel her insides quake at the gesture. It was so strange the feelings he invoked in her. He had been her good friend for so long but over time things were changing..._she_ was changing and his touch...his mere presence conjured feelings that she had never known before. Feelings that she wanted to explore but at the same time scared her. It was all new territory to her and she wasn't sure how to even approach it.

"So why are you playing your flute out here alone?" she asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"I was practicing for the summer festival," he answered cheerfully, letting one of her hands go so that he could brush a stray strand of hair from her face.

Out of reflex her free hand grabbed hold of his hand, causing them to become locked in each other's gaze. She could feel her heart pounding and her breath seemed to catch in her chest. She noticed he was looking slightly nervous with this turn of events himself. She barely had time to consider things before their lips met in a soft delicate kiss. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel his heart pounding as fast as her own. A warm rippling sensation passed through her entire being. She didn't know the word for what she was feeling but whatever it was it just felt right. Suddenly the breeze of blossoms blew around them causing them to finally break apart.

"I guess I should be heading back to the castle," Lucy said breathlessly, her voice laced with regret.

"Wait," Tumnus said, lightly grabbing her wrist before she could turn away. "Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the summer festival tomorrow evening?" he asked with a hopeful yet longing look in his eyes.

Smiling Lucy swiftly leaned forward pressing a small kiss to his lips before answering, "It would be my pleasure."

He bowed to her once more, a huge smile on his face. She turned to walk back to the castle, her steps feeling lighter than she ever remembered. The sounds of Mr. Tumnus' flute rose into the air again and Lucy could feel the fluttering in her stomach turn to anticipation of things to come.


End file.
